To Court A Fenton
by NegroLeo
Summary: What do you do when you find out your mate is that last person you want it to be? Attempt to awkwardly court them.


Author: So everyone I finished the project that I was working on and decided I've been horrible at posting. So I'm going to work on my fics for the rest of the week. Although if there are more mistakes the normal that's because I just zapped myself. Just a little shock but that's the last time I go near that lamp. Anyway enough about me on with the fic! -triumphant fanfare-

 _To Court A Fenton_

Walker glowered at the clutter on his desk as he tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him. His mind however decided to rebel and focus on the subject he'd been avoiding all week. After all this time Walker's mate had finally revealed themselves. Normally this would be a cause for celebration. Most ghosts went there entire afterlives without finding their mate. If they were anyone else Walker wouldn't have hesitated to start the steps of courtship.

Slamming his hand down on the desk Walker tossed the papers aside with a growl. Everything about the situation was the god's own joke. After first he had thought he'd been wrong but when he'd felt the pull again and again he knew there was no denying it.

Danny Phantom a.k.a the ghost boy was his mate.

He hadn't believed it at first. He'd been trying to imprison the little rule breaker since he was sixteen. It didn't seem possible that he'd missed the signs that the halfa could be his mate. Apparently however the boys internal clock wasn't set like the rest of them and the signs only began to show after he turned eighteen. Now Walker was faced with the decision that he'd been agonizing over for the past few weeks. Should he court the halfa or not?

While it would have no affect on him if he decided not to the idea of allowing another having the ghost child had him growling. There was also the fact that Daniel might not respond to normal ghost courting. Pushing his chair back Walker stood and turned to face the window. Staring out at the ghost zone Walker made his choice. He would court the halfa because he was his mate and he would be damned if he would let anyone else have him. Now the only thing left to do was figure out exactly how to do it.

(Attempt One: Gifts)

After much reading Walker decided to start their courtship with a gift. It was simple idea that he thought nothing could go wrong with. After picking out what he thought would be a perfect present he delivered it to the halfa. If the shocked expression on Danny's face was anything to go by Walker should have known this wouldn't be easy.

"Uh Walker what is this?" Danny asked a little nervously.

Over the years the boy had grown taller, although not as tall as his father. He had allowed his hair to grow out and most of the time it was pulled back into a ponytail. All in all there was hardly any trace of the former teen in his place was a young man. A young man who was looking at the poorly wrapped box in his hands as if it were a bomb.

"It is a truce offering young Phantom. I feel it is time to look past our differences and as such I have prepared a gift for you," Walker said relieved when Danny finally took the present.

Despite his decision to court Danny, Walker thought it would be better to go about subtlety. With their history it wasn't such a bad idea. Win him over first before bringing up the possibility of a relationship.

"Uh thanks I guess," Danny replied turning the box over in his hands.

"My pleasure," Walker answered resting his hands behind his back.

When it became obvious Walker was waiting for him to open the present Danny prayed it wasn't anything horrible. Pulling the paper off Danny inwardly scoffed at the terrible wrapping job. Rolling his eyes at the box (which held a candle at some point) Danny flipped the lid open. Inside resting in the middle of some tissue paper was a watch. A little confused Danny pulled it out to get a better look at it. At first glance it wasn't that impressive. There was no doubt that it was a nice watch he just didn't understand why Walker had given it to him.

His confusion must have been evident because Walker began to explain.

"As it is you have your whole future ahead of you. Every second should count and as you seem to always be running short on time I thought this a practical gift," Walker explained.

"Oh, thanks again I guess," Danny said before putting the watch away, "I guess I'll be going then."

Walker was to say...disappointed by Danny's response to his gift. He was expecting this lackluster response. As he watched the young man fly away Walker decided to try a different approach.

(Attempt Two: Flowers)

After some time Walker decided that his next attempt at courtship would be flowers. When he'd been human flowers were always seen as a sign of romantic interest. A custom that seemed to have carried over into the modern day. The only problem he saw with this that most of the time the one receiving the flowers was a woman. In the end though Walker decided there should be nothing wrong with him giving Danny flowers.

He should have known it would end badly.

Danny just stared at the flowers in his hands as if they were snakes trying to bite him. Walker had forgone a bouquet of flowers and settled with a pot of flowers. The pot itself wasn't all the special but the flowers he thought suited his mate.

"Walker?" Danny mumbled.

"Yes Daniel?" Walker hummed in response.

"Why did you give me a pot of violets?" Danny asked confused.

"Do you have something against violets?" Walker asked raising one of his non existent eyebrows.

"No it's just...nevermind thanks I guess." Danny started to say before cutting himself off.

They spoke about non important subjects ranging from Danny's homework to the latest ghost mishap in his town. When he left however the violets were tucked under his arm. A few days later when Walker went to check on his mate he found the violets shoved onto a windowsill with little care. At least they were still alive something Walker counted as a win even if a small part insisted Danny still didn't like his gift. On to his next attempt.

(Attempt Three: Poetry)

Walker scowled as he burned the last page of his poorly written poems. Even though he wasn't versed in the art Walker had thought he should still try. How hard could it be? Apparently very hard. Each poem he wrote sounded like a arrest warrant, none of which were suited for his mate. Best to get rid of the evidence and never speak of the incident again.

(Unknowingly a single poem escaped incineration and ended up in Danny's hands. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it)

(Attempt Four: A feat of strength)

Walker had completely given up on human courting ways and decided to look to ghost courting. One of the most popular (or it had been centuries ago) was displaying your strength and power to your intended. The idea was to show your intended that you would be able to not only care for them but any offspring that might be created later on.

Although there would be no offspring between them Walker still took to the idea. Now how to go about it. After some contemplating he settled on (somehow) patrolling with Danny. Although most ghosts would tremble at the sight of him some might be stupid enough to attack his mate. That's where he would swoop in and rescue Danny and show off. With a plan in mind he set about making it come true.

Which it didn't.

IN fact the opposite happened.

Walker hadn't planned on being attacked by a rather large and intimidating ghost who tore at him with sharp claws. Danny had saved him with a f ew well placed blasts that had Walker shivering at how close they came. As he picked himself off the ground, pride hurt, Danny walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with some concern.

"Why do you ask?" Walker asked in turn trying to play the whole thing off.

"Normally you would be all over a ghost like that. You even shoved me out of the way saying you could handle it," Danny reminded him.

"I wasn't prepared for its speed next I will be," Walker grumbled ignoring the heat that seemed to breach his cheeks.

"Well until you figure everything out maybe you shouldn't try patrolling with me. See around Walker," Danny suggested before turning and flying away,

The only consolation Walker had was that no one was around to see his complete and utter failure of courting his mate.

(Attempt ….)

What was the point? Nothing he did seemed to work. Letting out a long sigh Walker tried to rack his brain but came up empty each and every time. He had run out of ideas. There was no point in continuing especially since the halfa seemed unaware of his attempts in the first place.

What did he had to do to get Danny to notice him? Just come out and say it?

"Daniel Fenton you are my mate and I wish to spend the rest of our undead lives together," Walker mumbled his eyes fixated on the distant skyline.

"Okay," A voice said from behind him.

Turning Walker was stunned to see his mate standing/floating behind him looking sheepish. What did he-?

"You know courting someone is so old fashioned. You could have just taken me on a date to the nasty burger or something," Danny chastised.

"Then you were aware of-?" Walker started to say.

"Your poor attempts yeah I was. Took me a little to piece it together but I did. You know I've had a crush on your forever right? You could have just asked and I would have said yes," Danny admitted.

Walker looked down at his mate unable to comprehend what was happening. Danny was saying yes? Even if this whole thing had started out of a matter of principle now it was about something more. Sweeping the other into his arms he planted a passionate kiss on Danny's lips conveying all his affection into it.

Danny however didn't seem to mind as he returned the kiss tenfold.

Author: SO wanted to finish this. I did. Love it please. I'm so tired.


End file.
